Love Game
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. When you wear your heart on your sleeve, you're bound to get hurt. But what happens if the person who has your heart decides the he's done playing games and admits his true feelings. Randy/OC mentions of Edge/OC.


**A/N: **This is a prequel to another story that I'm writing called _When It Hurts So Bad_, writing right now so hopefully it'll be out soon. First real Randy story, so I'm excited to see what you think. Hope you enjoy.

**Song: **Love Game by Lady Gaga

**Please Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Any Familiar Characters, only my OC'S.

**

* * *

**

_"Damn, Eden." He says in almost a moan into my ear, as I continue to kiss his neck._

_I raise up a bit, staring into his piercing blue orbs before attaching my lips to his once more. My heartbeat quickens as his hands move up and down my half naked upper body to my legs that were being covered by my too tight jeans. _

_"I love you Randy." I moan again, he nods his response, picking me up and laying me down on the bed. He stands up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, each button exposing more and more of his perfectly toned abs. I bite my lip in anticipation as he reaches the last button, slowly sliding the shirt off of his large arms._

_He leans down onto the bed, his face inches from mine, "I** BEEP BEEP**."_

_---_

"I hate my life." I groan, turning off my alarm clock that interrupted my very explicit dream.

Adding fuel to the fire, I hear somebody come into my room, and of course with my luck, it was him.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He says with a smirk, handing me a cup of coffee as he lays down on my bed. "Nice bra."

I glance down at my cheetah print bra, not even bothering to cover up knowing that I've been in this exact situation more than once. "Fuck off Orton."

"Somebody obviously is not a morning person." I give him a look as he continues to speak. "Get up Brooks, you don't want to be late."

Taking another sip of my coffee, I push Orton off the bed as I head into the bathroom to get ready. "When I get out of the shower, I do not want you in here."

"What no show this morning? I had my bills ready and everything." Randy teasingly respond.

"I already told you Orton, the show doesn't start till after hours, plus you're a lousy tipper." I shrug, before blowing him a kiss and closing the door behind me.

"Whatever you say sweetheart. Don't forget about the party tonight." I hear him yell at me, as he leaves my room.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

"God dammit! How could I forget the party?" I groan, beginning to bang my head against my desk.

"What are you overreacting about this time?" My best friend Chanel asks me, as she takes a seat across from me. "And knowing you it has to do with a certain someone with the initials R.K.O."

I flip her off as I raise my head up from the desk, rubbing my head as I begin to speak. "I forgot about the costume party tonight. No idea how I managed to forget about it, but I did, and now I don't have an outift."

"You could always go naked." Chanel quickly replies, causing me to give her a glare. "What? That'll get him and few others attention."

"Not helping. There's no way I'll be able to find something for tonight. I really wanted to impress him."

Chanel is silent, looking at me completely dumbfounded by what I had just said. "You seem to forget that you have the largest collection of lingerie that is known to man."

"Point is?" I ask, not completely understanding where she is going with this. "Cause if you're talking about what I think you're talking about I'm going to have to say that is by far the worst idea ever. How creative, dress up in lingerie like every other skank there, that'll get his attention. Great idea."

"No smart ass! I'm going as an angel to the party, and you my dear will be a devil." I nod my head for her to continue. "Put on a black corset and some boy shorts, and those killer pair of heels that you have. And if my memory serves me right I think I have some horns and some black wings that you could wear. Trust me, when you show up for the party tonight, you're going to have that man going crazy."

A smile forms across my face, when I hear her whole entire plan. "So what are you, my fairy godmother now?" I ask, watching her flip me off, as I continue to speak. "I knew I kept you around for a reason. Come to my place after work, so that you and I can get ready and go to the party together."

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game_

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in that game?  
Dans le love game_

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that to the party." Randy states, referring to the long sleeved Boston Celtics shirt and sweat pants I had on."

"No, jackass." I reply, taking a bite of pizza before continuing. "I'm waiting for Chanel to come over so that we can get ready together."

"MMM. Girl on girl action, I likey." Randy says, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ha, ha. Very cute Orton." I say, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Randy's hands begin to move up and down my back, as he speaks into my ear. "I was being serious Brooks."I bite my lip, burying my head into his massive chest which he quickly removes, as he lifts my face up from his chest. "What are you going as?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." I reply, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and then leaving to answer the door.

"Hey cupcake!" Chanel says, handing me one of the three bags that she was holding.

"Jesus, Chanel are you moving in?" Randy replies, from behind me.

Chanel and I ignore his comment as we head upstairs to my room and begin to get ready.

---

"CHANEL! I kind of want to be able to breathe!" I groan as Chanel ties up my corset.

"Almost done." She says, doing the last few loops and turning me around. "There perfect."

"Who knew perfection could be so painful." I mumble, going to answer the door. "Yes, Randall." I ask, seeing a fully dressed Randy in a Zoro outfit on the other side.

He's quiet for a moment, obviously staring at the assets my corset accentuated and my low riding sweat pants that I was still wearing that showed off my curvaceous hips.

"I uh. Um. I got to head out early so John is going to meet you here and is going to go with you guys in the limo." Randy manages to get out, his eyes finally moving from my chest to my face by the end of the sentence.

"So where are you going?" I ask, raising up from the door frame I was leaning against and going up to him to fix his tie.

"I have to pick up my date."

"Oh." I simply state as I finish re-doing his tie, letting my hands slide down to his waist as he wraps me into a hug. "Well I will see you at the party then."

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"He's bringing a date." I whisper into Chanel's ear as we exit the limo and head towards the club where the party is at

"He what?"

"He has a date." I mumble, the thought of him with some other chick causing me to cringe.

"Don't even worry about Randy." Chanel replies, nodding her head in assurance as John grabs her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"Hey." I hear a voice from behind me say as I roam around the club aimlessly, I turn around to see who it is.

"Adam." A smile forms across my face as the Canadian Superstar pulls me into a hug. "You're the last person I was expecting to see here."

"Glad I didn't disappoint you." He says to me as he links his arm with mine and leads me to the bar.

I give the bartender my order before returning my attention to Adam. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, work has been keeping me busy. The usual, how about you Eden? Haven't seen you at any of the shows lately."

"I got a new job as a stylist, so that has me running around all over the country." I reply giving him a smile, which quickly fades when I see Randy enter the club with a leggy brunette on his arm. "Do you want to dance?"

Adam nods, grabbing my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. His hands wrapping around my waist as we begin to grind into each other, dancing to the beat of the music. He links his fingers with mine as he turns me around so that I'm facing him, as smile spread across his face as he brings his face closer to mine.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Eden, but Randy always seemed to be in the picture." Adam says to me, his lips brushing against mine as he was talking.

"Then do it." I reply, a smirk plastered across my face that was identical to his as he leans down and captures my lips with his. I let out a small moan as he removes his hands from mine and they travel to my waist, and pulls me against him. But as soon as the kiss had started, it was quickly ended when I feel somebody pull me away and lead me towards the outside of the club. "Let me go Randy!"

"What the fuck was that Eden!" Randy yells at me, when we finally get outside.

"WHAT!"

"What the fuck is going on with you and Copeland?"

I stare at him, not completely surprised by his reaction. "Don't start with me Randy." I say, pushing past him and walking towards the door of the club, but before I can get inside he grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Let go of me."

"Are you fucking him?"

"No Randy, no one has touched me except for you? Happy? So now that we've gotten that solved, is there anything else you want to know?"

"What's going on with you two?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, this conversation getting old very quickly. "Nothing Randy, he kissed me. That was it, it was a kiss."

Sighing, he let's go of my arm, obviously content with my answer. "I don't like you being around Adam like that."

"Don't start Randy." I say again, rolling my eyes.

"I'm being serious Eden. He's one of my good friends and I know how he is, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, kind of like what you do to me all the time." I mutter to myself.

"Don't fucking play that card Eden, you know how things are between us."

"Really, tell me cause obviously I'm a fucking idiot. The last time I checked you weren't my boyfriend, and even with you making it loud and clear that you don't want me to be your girlfriend you still manage to chase every guy away."

"Eden-."

"Just take me home." I mutter, heading towards his Hummer and slamming the door once I get inside.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

The ride home did little to help me, every single time I looked at the smug son of a bitch I got angrier and angrier at how things were between the two of us.

"So this is how you handle your feelings? You rub some chick in my face and then as soon as I find somebody that I'm remotely interested in you decide to get jealous!" I ask him, as he pulls into the driveway of our house.

Storming out of the car, I don't even bother to hear his response, I'm too busy trying to open the door.

"It's not like that Eden." He says, following me into the house when I get the door open.

"Then what's it like Randall? Cause to me, you seem to enjoy toying with my emotions." He begins to speak, but stops after hearing my last statement. "You like the idea of knowing that no man has ever touched me but you, because every single time I attempt to move on you always find a way to bring me back to you under some false hope or a bullshit lie that you give me."

"Eden it's-." Randy begins to speak again, but I cut him off.

"This isn't a game Randy, this is my heart you're fucking around with." I reply, my voice getting lower.

Randy walks up to me, wiping a few tears from my eyes away before bringing my face up towards his and saying. "I know Eden." He says bringing his face closer to mine.

"Stop Randy." I mutter, turning my face and backing away from him as his lips were inches away from mine. "Don't do this if you're not serious Randy."

"Eden, I love you." He says, those three words causing my heart to flutter. "I want you, I always have and the very thought of someone else touching you makes me sick." He finishes, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing his lips to mine, in an earth shattering kiss that has me weak in the knees.

"I love you Eden." He says again, reassuring me because he could obviously sense the doubt I had as he guides me upstairs and into his bedroom.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game_

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game_

"You have no idea how much I love that tattoo." Randy says referring to the R.K.O that was on my right shoulder, that was now visible as he undid the last the string that held my corset together.

Still behind me, Randy's hands travel up my stomach and he begins to massage my breasts as he kisses and bites the skin from my collarbone and to my earlobe. He turns me around, his hands now finding a spot on my ass as he lifts me onto my tippy toes and captures my lips with his.

Running my hands through his short hair, I moan into his mouth as he picks me up and moves me onto the bed. Once I hit the bed, I lift my body up so that Randy could take off my shorts and I watch him as he slowly removes the fabric before throwing them behind him. Hoovering over me again his eyes roaming up and down my body, taking in every inch of me.

He kisses me before saying. "You are so beautiful Eden."

"You know, it's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're still clothed." I say, as I straddle Randy and being to unbutton his shirt, each button revealing more and more of those perfectly toned abs that I had explicitly dreamed about. Enjoying the naked upper half of Randy, I didn't even notice him flip me over as he began to remove his boxers and pants, letting them drop to the collection of our scattered clothes.

Resting on my elbows, I watch as crawls up to me, my attention moving from the body of the Greek God to his smoldering deep blue eyes that stared directly into my dark orbs as he brings his lips to mine. Falling back onto the bed, I wrap my arms around his back, bringing him closer to me, which causes moans to resonate from the both of us from the sudden contact. Goosebumps begin to form on my skin as his hands travel down my body stopping at my legs which he pushes apart and he nestles in between them.

"MMMM." I moan as he enters me, he smiles against my lips as continues to move in and out of me. Randy wraps my legs around his waist, causing me to arch my back as his movements began to become faster and faster. A thin layer of sweat begins to form on our bodies as I writhe my hips against his, matching each and everyone of his strokes. His lips leave mine and they find a new home on my neck, his heavy breathing causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

"AHH YES!" I let out in a breathless gasp running my nails down his back.

"Stay with me Eden." Randy says into my ear in almost a grunt. I nod my head in agreement, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist and arching my back again, pushing him even deeper inside of me. "FUCK!"

I bite my lip, gripping onto his back tighter each thrust inside of me bringing me closer and closer to an orgasm as I continue to move my hips with his, knowing our release was soon.

Removing his head from the crook of my neck, Randy eyes connect with mine and my body quivers underneath his. "AHHHH RANDY!" I moan out loud as I cum, and he continues to move in and out of me before he cums as well.

"Fuck Eden." He mutters, our pace slowing down as we ride out our orgasm, his hands moving up and down my sides. "It's cute when you do that."

"Do what?" I ask, finally regaining control of my breath as his hands move up my stomach to my face and back down again.

"That." He states, his hands continuing the same motions. "You get goosebumps or shiver whenever I touch you, you've always been like that."

I smile, pulling Randy up to me and gently kissing his lips. "I guess you got that affect on me." I mutter into his lips, as he flips me over so that I'm laying on his stomach.

"I love you Brooks." Randy says as he pulls away from our kiss.

"Eh, I guess I kinda like you too." I reply, pecking him on the lips and settling in the crook of his neck before saying. "I love you too Orton."

Closing my eyes, I hope that he remains true to his word and doesn't play another game with my heart.

**

* * *

**

**Press that Green Button down there and let me know what you think.  
Please Read and Review!**


End file.
